The Lion King II: Kopa's Journey
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: We all know how Simba's Pride turned out with Princess Kiara reuniting the separate prides...but what if Simba's son was the one Zira saw as a key to killing Simba. That means what if the Pride Land prince fell for the Outland prince? How would the story unfold? Well this is the story of Prince Kopa, from being presented to listening to his heart and saving his family and kingdom.
1. Suffering and a Sliver Lighting

Author's Note: So I was looking at some pictures of Kopa and Kovu and this idea hit me. So be warned, this is a boy x boy story. So enough said, please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a few OCs. Everything else belongs to Disney.

_~TLK:II~_

Every animal big and small traveled all over the growing green Pride Lands. For today is a very special day for all who lived there. After years of suffering under the tyrant King Scar, meaning herds left for the evil king had hoard of hyenas in the kingdom. After most the herds left the lionesses went into suffering. After trying to talk some sense into their dark king and being denied, the youngest pride member volunteered to find help. A few days later the pride finally had enough and went to comfort their king, help arrives. The lost prince, Simba. Outrage that his uncle put a paw on his mother and turned his kingdom in a graveyard, confronted his uncle. Scar being a coward he is, try his tricks. By telling the lionesses his nephew he is the reason, that the former king is dead. But just like his other plans, backfired and Simba found out who the real murder is. After a brief fight for the throne and watching his evil uncle become hyena chow. The rightful heir took his place as king.

Now today the young king and his beautiful queen and best friend since cubs is presenting their newborn cub. The king and queen stud at the peck of Pride Rock with their friends, Timon and Pumbaa by their sides. Soon their good friend Rafiki walked up with a light golden bundle in his his skinny grey arms. Simba and his creamy pelted queen shared a loving smile before watching their cub get thrust into the air for all their subjects to see. After the ceremony, the creamy queen took her cub by the scruff and headed for the main cave, where her mother, mother in-law and friend awaited.

"He's so handsome, Nala" said a cinnamon pelted lioness with crimson eyes, once the creamy queen laid down

Nala smiled and said " Thank you, Kula"

An older darker cream pelted lioness with apple green eyes smiled and said " He have both of his parents pelts"

A dark beige lioness with dark brown earrims and orange eyes smiled and said "Have you and Simba thought of a name,dear?"

Nala smiled and said "Yes, we decided on the name, Kopa"

Sarabi smiled and said with proudness "A perfect name, he is this pride's _heart_ and hope"

A new generation has began in the now peaceful Pride Lands. But not every happy ending, lost forever.

Author's Note: So how did you like chapter I? This just came to me tonight, so I'm not sure when chapter II will be posted. But I'll appreciate if you review and tell me what you think. I really would love to read what popped in your pretty minds,while reading this. So into next chapter remember , We Are One.


	2. Outlander Trouble

Author's Note: I didn't think I would get an review so quick. But I thank you, Scuta5 for reviewing my story. So here's my second chapter of my story, enjoy.

Months past and young Prince Kopa has grown into an adventuress cub. As the sun rose over the beautiful Pride Lands, a young light golden cub with a candy red tuff on hid head, sat at the peak.

"Wow, I can't believe this will all be mine" said the young prince his blueish green eyes wide with excitement

"My dear, little one, what are you doing out here alone?"

Kopa turned to see his mother.

"Well dad promised me to show me the kingdom, but he wouldn't get up, so I just came out here"

Nala sighed and said "Your dad is sorry, he works so hard, too hard to protect us. That he forgets sometimes"

Kopa nodded and and said "Will you show me the kingdom then?"

Nala nuzzled her son and said "I would love to, but since your father is sleeping in, I have to take his duties"

Kopa pinned his ears and nala nuzzled him again.

"Why don't you play with Afua, Kopa?"

Kopa smiled and nuzzled his mother's legs before running down the rocky stairs.

"Stay away from the Outlands" shouted Nala before her son got too far

"Ok" shouted Kopa before he got out of hearing range

In a small cave laid Kula and a reddish brown cub with messy fur on his head.

"Hey Afufa, come on get up"

The reddish brown groaned as he opened his crimson eyes.

"Kopa, what's the deal?"

Kopa smiled and said "I wanted to know if you wanted to play"

Afua yarned and said "Sorry Kopa, I would love to play, but my mom and me is going to vist my dad today"

Kopa pinned his ears and said "Oh, well I guess i see you around, Afua"

Afua yarned and laid his head down as the saddened prince left. Kopa sat on a boulder thinking on what to do.

"Man everyone is too busy to hang with their best friend or son"

Just then a yellowish orange and a blue butterfly flew by the loney prince. Then the prince noticed something he haven't seen before.

"Wow cool, the Outlands. I want to know what's out there"

Then Kopa looked to make sure he wasn't being watched before heading off to the forbidden lands. Kopa cross a log and and wasn't paying a attention when he triped and bumped into something furry.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" growled a dark brown cub with a darker brown tuff on his head and green eyes

Kopa doesn't answer but jumps up tries to keep his back away from the Outlander. At least that's what his mother said, to never turn your back on an Outlander. After a few minutes of keeping his back from the Outlander, the dark brown cub's curiosity gets the better of him.

"What are you doing?"

"My mother says to never turn your back on an Outsider!"

The dark brown cub smirked and said "And you always do what mommy says"

Kopa frowned and growled "No!"

The dark brown cub laughed and said "Bet you do. Bet you're a mommy's boy"

Kopa just frowned as the dark brown cub turned away and started hopping on logs across the river.

"An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself"

Kopa's eats perked up then and said "Really? Cool!" as he followed the darker cub across

The dark brown cub looks back at the prince and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind him with its mouth gaping.

"Wuhh... Waaaahh!"

Kopa turns and his smile drops as he see the crocodile.

"Aaaaahhh! Run!" shouted the prince before running off before the reptile's teeth came crashing down

Author's Note: So how did you like chapter II? Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Outlander Trouble Pt 2

Author's Note: I don't have a lot to say, but thank you Scuta5 for reviewing. Now for chapter III, enjoy.

_~TLK:II~_

"This way!"

Kopa and the dark brown cub narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of reach of the crocodile's jaws as more rise up out of the water. The two cubs rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

"That was a close one" laughed the brown cub

Kopa laughed and said "Real close"

The "stones" they were sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.

"Whooaaahhh..." screamed Kopa and the dark brown cub

Kopa runs up a tree out of reach, however, the brown cub runs past the prince, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey! What about me?" yelled Kopa

"You gotta take care of yourself! But I will distract them! Then you run!" shouted the dark brown cub

The dark brown cub slips off the last crocodile into the water. As he comes up gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him. Kopa was swiping at the reptiles from his branch, when he saw the dark brown cub in trouble.

"You out!" yelled Kopa

The dark brown cub was paralyzed by fright, the gaping mouth in front of him was suddenly clamped shut by Kopa leaping on top of it.

"Move it!" Kopa growled

The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of danger. On top they pant and rest for a few. Then move back to look over the edge . The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.

"We did it!" yelled Kopa

Then he raspberries the angry reptiles below.

"Ha" laughed the dark brown cub

The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure. Kopa stopped walking and turned to face the dark brown cub.

"Whoah, man- did you see those theeth. They were going eat you, but I jumped on her head - and I bumped her so good" laughed Kopa as he was on his back

As Kopa was telling the brown cub about the adventure he didn't notice a dark tan lioness with a dark brown stripe going down her head and red eyes.

Author's Note: So what do think of chapter III? I know it looks like it would be just like the movie, but I'm just using some parts of Simba's Pride for my story. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. New Friends and Old Enimies

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was a bit too short, so I decided to post the next chapter as soon as I could. So enjoy and remember to try out some of my friend, Queen Mufasa94/ Queen Simba94's stories. Other than that, enjoy!

_~TLK II~_

Kopa stopped laughing and sat up.

"You're pretty cool for an exile"

The dark brown cub laughed and said "Yea...well you're pretty cool too-for stuck up royalty"

The two cubs started laughing.

"Friends then?" asked the prince

The dark brown cub smiled and said "Yea, friends"

Kopa smiled back and said "My name's Kopa, what's yours?"

"The name's Kovu" said the dark brown cub with proudness

"Well Kovu, wanna play?" asked Kopa as he bowed playfully

Kovu tilted his head and Kopa groaned.

"Play? As in you run and I tag"

Kovu just looked at his new friend like he had two heads.

"Well if you don't know how to play, then let's fight" said Kopa getting in the fighting stand

"Well alright" said Kovu following suit

Just as Kovu let out a playful growl a massive golden paw came into view and a loud roar was heard. Kovu looked up to see Kopa's father, King Simba. The dark tan lioness jumps from her hiding spot and roars in the king's face.

"Simba!" growled the dark tan lioness

"Zira!" Simba growled back

Just then Nala showed up with sarafina, sarabi and a yellowish cream lioness with dark grey eyelids and reddish brown eyes.

"Nala!" Zira snarled

The creamy queen just growled.

"Timon, Pumbaa! Now that we all know each other get out of our Pridelands!" yelled a light brown meerkat

"These lands belong to Scar!" roared Zira in Timon and Pumbaa's faces

Nala stepped up and said "I banished you, show get your child and get out!"

"Oh you haven't met my son, Kovu. He was paw chosen to follow in his paw prints- and become...King!"

Simba growled at that as Timon laughed "King? That's a fuzzy Maraca"

The yellowish cream lioness chuckles at Timon's joke before turning her attention on the her king and queen.

"Kovu..." Zira started as she began to walk around the frighten Kovu

"Was the last born before you..." Zira stopped and gave Nala a evil glare before continuing

"Exiled us to the Outlands..."

Nala roared and got in zira's face.

"You tried to kill me and my mother in-law" growled Nala

Zira smirked and finished "Where there's little food and little water"

"You do the crime, you do the time!" growled the yellowish cream lioness

Zira looked over at her and growled "You stay out of this!"

Simba had enough and stepped up and said "You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands"

Zira glares at the golden king and says "But the child does not! However... If you need your pound of fresh-"

Zira nudges Kovu toward Simba , daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

Simba looked from the shaking cub to his mother and said "Take him and get out. We are finished here" then he grabbed Kopa with his teeth

Zira walks over and looks down at the terrified Kopa.

"Oh no, Simba... We have barely begun" sneered Zira before she turns and picks up in her jaws

"Bye" whispered Kopa

"Bye" Kovu whispered back before disappearing

Simba and the lionesses move over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands. Within sight of Pride Rock Nala slows a bit to where she walking side by side.

"Simba, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Kopa"

Simba place Kopa down and looked and looked at his queen.

"Sure" said simba before walking off with the rest of the the pride

Nala looked down at her son and said "Follow me"

Kopa sighed and followed after his creamy pelted mother. Once simba and the lionesses reached Pride Rock the yellowish cream lioness walked up.

"Simba, may I have a word?"

Simba nodded to Sarafina and Sarabi, to tel them they are dismissed. After his mother and mother in-law left, Simba turned to the yellowish cream lioness.

"What's going on, Asha?"

The creamy yellowish lioness sighed and said "A few months ago I ran across our friend Aro and well...now I'm expecting his cub"

Simba's eyes went wide and said "Why didn't you tell Nala first?"

Asha sighed and said "As you are king I wanted you to know first before I tell Nala or the other lionesses"

Simba nodded and said "I appreciate your loyalty, but don't you think Aro should know he's gonna be a father"

Asha nodded and said "I know and I'm gonna travel with Kula next week when she takes Afua to vist Chumvi"

By the now the stars have began to come out.

Simba looked from the stary sky to Asha and said "It's getting late, we should head in. I'm sure Nala and Kopa should be heading back"

Asha nodded a d followed Simba into the cave.

Author's Note: How was chapter VI? I hope this was a little longer. Please review, thank you.


	5. Outlander In Trouble

Author's Note: I can't help myself from posting so fast. I came up with this chapter, earlier today. The OC that's gonna be in this chapter, is my friend, Queen Mufasa94's OC for a later story of her Lion Queen chronicles. So now that is out, please enjoy this chapter.

_~TLK: II~ _

"Kovu, Kovu" growled a sickly brown lion with a small black mane and red eyes

Two light tan cubs with electric blue eyes and tuffs on their heads was playing tug a war with a branch when the small mane lion walked over and snapping the branch. Making the cubs fall backwards.

"Hey, what's the big deal, you big fool?" growled one of the cubs, he looked just like the other one but his tuff was scuffler

"Yea! What's the big idea, Nuka?" snarled the other cub

Nuka rolled his eyes said "I'm looking for that termite..."

The female tan cub, Vitani growled "You let Kovu go off on his own?"

The male tan cub, Victor laughed "Your dead meat, haha"

Nuka rolled his eyes and said "Hey- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite got to learn to be on his own"

"Mother's going to be mad. She told you to watch him!" snarled Vitani

"Well I should be the the chosen one, I'm Scar's son!"

Victor groaned and rolled his eyes and said "I'm Scar's son also, but You don't see me complaining. I'm actually glad dad choose Kovu"

"Well I'm not, I'll show mother if she only gave me a chance"

Vitani laughed and said "Well, here's your chance"

"What?"

Nuka turns to see Zira with Kovu in her mouth.

"Oh... Mother! Mother, hi !"

Nuka laughs nervously as Zira walks by, ignoring the small mane lion entirely.

"Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left them by the, um... by the... okay"

Victor rolls his eyes and whispers "Patheic" to Vitani who started giggling

Zira drops Kovu and Victor and Vitani runs over to their younger brother.

"Hey Kovu. You wanna fight?" Vitani mock growled

Zira turns to Nuka, who is visibly frightened.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" growled Zira

Kovu stops what he's doing and says "It's not his fault! I ran off on my own!"

Zira turns on poor Kovu, backing him along the ground with her words.

"What were you doing?"

Kovu backs away scared and starts stuttering "N-nothing"

"Who made us Outsiders?"

"Simba"

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba"

Zira growls "Than what have I told you about them!"

Kovu looks down still on his back and says "Sorry, mother!...He- he didn't seem bad. I thought we could be-"

Zira gets in Kovu's face and growls "Friends? No cub of mine will be friends with a spawn of a brute!"

Zira started pacing around Kovu and said "And what did you think? That you'll get to the prince and that brute will welcome you open arms? What an idea!"

Then Zira stops pacing as she reconsiders.

"What an idea! You brilliant child-I'm so proud of you"

She pulls the frighten Kovu closer with unsheathed claws.

"You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so...powerful"

Nuka sticks out his tongue "Yecch"

Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries Kovu into a cave, as Nuka glowers.

Nuka says "Ugh. The "chosen one" disgustedly

Zira carries Kovu into their cave and drops him in a hallow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt.

Zira smiles evilly and said "I see the path to our glorious return to power!"

Kovu looks up and says "But I don't want-"

Zira looks down and cuts him off with a harsh tone, that turns soft and motherly.

"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted"

Zira licks Kovu and smiles as she sung "Sleep my little Kovu, let your dreams take wing, one day when your big and strong, you will be a king"

Zira tucks Kovu in and starts to leave, until Kovu stops her.

"Good night...mother"

Zira smiles as she turns to Kovu and says "Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensiflies" before disappearing in the darkness of her home

Author's Note: So how did you like chapter V? What do you think of Victor? He's a pawful, huh? So review and tell me what you think.


	6. First Lessons

Author's Note: I thank everyone for reviewing. I didn't think I would get this many reviews. So with out further ado, here's chapter VI. Enjoy!

_~TLK:II~_

In the Pride Lands Kopa had followed his mother to the very spot his grandfather took his father four years ago. Nala sat and sighed before looking down at her son.

"Kopa...I'm very disappointed in you. You lied to me"

"Well...it wouldn't have happened if you and dad would spend time with me!"

Nala's blueish green eyes went went wide as she listened to her son.

"Kopa! I'm surprised you would say something like that! As prince and future king you need to know how to take responsibilities for your actions"

Kopa pinned his eyes and said "Sorry mom"

Nala sighed and said "You want to know why I asked your dad to speak with you"

Kopa perked his ears a little as he looked up at his mother.

"I went to see Rafiki today..." she bends to get eye level with the prince and says "And he said your gonna be a big brother in a few months"

Kopa frown soon turn into smile as his ears perked up.

"R...r...rally?"

Nala smiled as she nodded.

"Kopa, I only ask if you try to be a better example...for your siblings"

Kopa nodded and said "Yes...I will be the best big brother they could have"

Nala smiled proudly and said "I know you would"then she looked to the sky and seen how late it was

"Come Kopa...let's go home. You have your royal lessons in the morning"

With that the Kopa followed the creamy queen home. The next morning Kopa was woken early to start his first lesson. It was just a little before noon when Simba and Kopa was walking in the savannah.

"As prince you have important duties to the kingdom. You will patrol the borders and vist neighborhood prides"

"Wow! Being a prince sure is a lot of work" said Kopa

Simba chuckled and said "Thats the half of it, son. But I'm sure you will be a fine king one day"

Kopa smiled up at his father, but turned his head when he heard his friend's voice. As soon as he did, the light golden prince was tackled down by Afua.

Kopa smiled and said "Hi Afua!"

Afua laughed and said "Missed me"

Kopa nodded and shoved Afua up, playfully.

Afua looked up at Simba and said "King Simba, my mom wants to see you"

Simba nodded and said "We will finish the lesson tomorrow, Kopa" messing up the prince's candy red tuff before running off

"Lessons? What did I missed?"

Kopa laughed and said "A lot"

The two Pridelander friends sat in the savannah as Kopa told his friend about the adventure he had yesterday in the Outlands.

Author's Note: I didn't really like this chapter. But you review and tell me what you think. Also if your an Iron Man fan, I have a Lion King/ Iron Man crossover called Iron Love. So when you get a chance...check it out.


	7. Hearts on a sleeve

Author's Note: Eight/ VII Reviews! I know it's not much. I thank everyone for their reviews, enjoy!

_~TLK:II~_

Afua's eyes went wide as he listened to Kopa's adventure with an Outsider.

"Then..."

Afua shook his head and said "Wait"

Kopa stopped and looked at his friend, "What?"

"You're telling me that this Kovu guy didn't leave you to die"

Kopa shook his head and said "We kinda save each other"

"Wow! He does sound cool"

Kopa nodded and said "And I plan on seeing him again too"

At Pride Rock Simba was sitting next to Nala and across from them was two lions. One was a large with a reddish brown pelt. His eyes were hazel and he had a huge well groomed dark red mane mane. The other mane was large and well build with a creamy gray pelt. His eyes were blue and his mane was black.

"It's good to see you two, is doing so well" said the dark red mane lion

Simba smile and said "Thanks! Now tell me why you came. Not like I don't want you around, I could use the help"

The dark red mane lion chuckled and said "Aro also wants to see Asha"

The black mane lion, Aro pinned his ears and growled "Chumvi"

Simba chuckled and said "She's down at the watering hole"

Nala giggled and said "You do remember the way don't you"

Aro rolled his eyes and headed down the rocky steps. At the watering hole Asha was lying on her smokey grey belly and looking into the clear water when an image of Aro popped up.

Asha sighed and said "Only if I could tell him, we are one"

"Tell Who?"

Asha sat up and looked to see Aro on an hill top. Asha smiled as she ran to the lion, same as Aro. When they met, they embraced in a loving nuzzle.

"What are you doing here?" asked Asha

Aro chuckled but got serious and said "Every since I left you were on my mind before I close my eyes and when I open them in the morning"

Aro stepped closer and put paw on Asha's.

"I came back to ask you an very important question"

Asha smiled and sat and said "And what would this very...important question be?"

Aro sighed then he said "Will you be my mate?"

On the Northern border of the Pride Lands was Afua and Kopa looking down a steep hill.

"What is this place, Kopa?" asked Afua looking at the prince

Kopa smiled and looked at the reddish brown cub and said "This my friend is the Elephant Graveyard"

Author's Note: A cliffy, what do you think? What do you think is gonna happened? Review and tell me your ideas and your thoughts on this chapther.


	8. Unlikely Incounter

Autor's Note: I don't have anything to say, but to enjoy this chapter.

_~TLK:II~_

"The Elephant Graveyard?" Afua gasped

Kopa nodded and said "Yea, my mom told me how she and my dad went here when they were my age"

Afua took a deep breath and said "What did she say happened?"

"Oh..just that they were almost killed til my grandpa came"

Afua's crimson eyes went wide as he nearly yelled "What!"

Afua turned to try and talk some sense in the prince...but Kopa was gone. Afua looked down the slope to see Kopa sliding down. Afua took a deep breath and followed his friend. They both landed on their paws.

"Wow..this is pretty cool" said Kopa as he started to walk off

Afua gulped and said "Cool? More like creepy"

Kopa laughed and continued the terk through Outlands with Afua on his tail til a greyser erupted.

"Having Fun, PrideLanders?"

Through the smoke laid Kovu on a dead animal skull.

Kopa smiled and said "Kovu!"

Kopa ran over to the Outlander prince as Kovu jumped down and landed on his paws.

"Kopa, I think we should leave" said Afua coming up to Kopa's side

"Who's the scary puss?" asked Kovu with a smirk

Kopa laughed a little and said "Kovu meet my friend Afua-Aufa meet Kovu"

"Um sure-how do you do? Now can we go?"

Kopa sighed and said "I guess we should go"

Kovu nodded and was about to say something when crazy laughter was heard. In the Pridelands the adults were looking for the lost cubs, when a sandy yellow bat-ear fox pup with black ears, legs and tail. And her black tail was tip white, heard her friends names being called and ran to the Elephant Graveyard to inform the prince and Afua.

Back with Kopa and his friends, that where being circled by two hyena pups.

Kopa jumped infromt of Kovu and Afua and growled "You stay away from my friends"

"Oh and what are you going to do if we don't?" snarled a dark grey pup with blue eyes and red bangs that extend from her mane and a red tail

A dark grey hyena pup with black bangs from her mane and teal eyes growled "Sufo!"

Sufo looked at the other pup and whined "What Asante?"

Asante rolled her eyes and said "We don't hurt lions remember?"

Sufo paw face himself and said "Right"

Kopa relaxed and said "You don't want to hurt us?"

Asante nodded and said "Nope! We are trying to live a different than our parents"

Sufo nodded and said "Even my dad's a ditz"

Asante rolled her eyes and said "That's why we trying to live different"

"Oh yea, right" said Sufo as he drooled

Asante groaned as she turned to the lion cubs, "You can say he takes after his father"

Kopa and the others nodded. Kopa was going to say something when the bat-ear fox came running over.

"Bhati, what's wrong?" asked Kopa

Bhati took deep breathes and screamed "The adults are looking for you two"

Kopa and Afua's eyes went wide.

"we got to go" said Kopa before turning to Kovu "Will I see you again?"

"I doubt it,my mom's training me" replied Kovu

"Traning, for what?" asked Kopa

Kovu's eyes went wide as he stuttered "Well...prince and um lion training"

"Oh...well...I guess than this is goodbye" said Kopa with his ears pinned

Kovu had his pinned also as he watched the Prideland prince and his friends leave the graveyard, for what he believed for ever.

Author's Note: So what do you think about the hyena pups? They just made a appearance here, they won't be showing up any time soon or at least I don't think so. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Also in your review tell me who you think is Sufo's father.


	9. A New Generation

_~TLK:II~_

At the Pridelands watering hole Asha was gaping at the question Aro just asked her.

Asha took a deep breath and said "Aro, nothing would make me happier than to be your lioness"

Aro purred as he nuzzled his new fiancée. But Asha pulled away and said "There's something I must tell you"

Aro looked at his fiancee and said "What is it, love?"

Asha sighed and said "I'm pregnant with your cub"

Aro couldn't help but put on a fool grin as he started asking questions.

"When is you do? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Asha giggled and said "I'm glad you're happy"

Aro stopped prancing around and said "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Asha pinned her ears as she let tears escape. Aro nuzzled his fiancee.

"Words can't not explain how I feel. I'm excited to be a father" said Aro as he and Asha nuzzled under rising sun

Kopa, Bhati and Afua had made it to Pride Rock.

"Well I should head home, see ya Kopa" shouted Bhati before running off

"Kopa, where have you been?"

Kopa and Afua looked to see sarabi climbing down the rocky stairs.

"Sorry Gradma, we just got lost of track"

Sarabi sighed and said "I'm glad you and your friend is fine"

Kopa ad Afua let out the breath they were holding and followed the ex queen into the cave. Months past and Asha went into labor. Kopa and Afua sat outside with Simba and Chumvi and Aro, who was pacing like crazy. Kopa and Afua's manes started to come in a little. Kopa's candy red tuff grew to where it falls in his blueish green eyes. Afua now sports a dark red well groomed tuff that was pushed backwards.

"Aro"

Aro stops pacing and looks to see Rafiki standing in the cave's entrance.

Rafiki smiled as he said "Your mate is ready to see you"

Aro bounded in the cave not a sec. later. Lying in the back was Asha with a small creamy yellow bundle in between her paws.

"Say hello to our son" purred Asha

Aro gulped and Asha giggled.

"Come on, he don't bite, yet"

Aro took a deep breath and walked over to his new family.

"He's beautiful, have you thought of a name?"

Asha licked her new son's head to reveal a tiny black hair and said "I thought of the name Stark"

Aro sat and said "It's perfect" with a loving purr as he nuzzle his mate and son

Author's Note: So what do you think of the newest pride member? Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Royal Pain

Author's Note: I thank every one who reviewed and followed my story. So here's the tenth chapter where you meet Simba and Nala's newest chapter. So enjoy!

_~TLK: II ~_

A month past and little Stark's eyes had opened to revealed themselves as reddish brown orbs. Around Stark's eyes were dark grey markings and his little black tuff on his head started to puff up some. Out by the watering hole laid Kopa and Afua as Stark was chasing a yellow butterfly.

"So they brung me to some special place of their's when they were younger and said that they were gonna have another cub. I'm like you kidding me, I said to my mom- I love you mother, but seriously. I know you love to eat but there's no way you would be gaining that much weigh. Then I left after they told me when they are due"

Kopa burst out laughing and said "Man, Afua I can't believe you told your mom that"

Afua smiled but that faded when he seen two cubs approaching.

"Don't look now but here comes your future queen" groaned Afua

Kopa put a paw to his head and groaned. Just then a dark cream lioness cub with d ark orange eyes walked up to the two young males with a dark red lioness cub with hazel eyes.

Kopa rolled his eyes and said "What do you want, Zoey"

The dark cream lioness cub rolled her eyes and said "To see you silly. We haven't hang around much after the horrific event in the Outlands"

Kopa groaned and said "I have prince lessons and now I cub-sitting! So if you don't mind me and Afua have a cub to watch"

"Oh...okay. I'll see you around- my future king" said Zoey with a wink before walking away with the other cub at her flank

Kopa groanmed and slumped to the ground. When Stark came walking over.

"Who was that, Kopie?"

Kopa smiled and said "Just a pain in the tail area"

Afua started laughing and said "Let's head him, I'm sure our moms are back with a kill"

Kopa got up and sterchted before picking up Stark by his scruff and heading for Pride Rock. Another month past and Queen Nala went into labor. It was a little after the moon rose when the creamy queen's water broke. Nala was in labor for hours till she felt the urge to push.

"That's it, your highness, push" said Rafiki

By the time the sun rose Nala had gave birth to two healthy cubs.

"My, isn't my grandcubs beautiful" purred Sarafina

Nursing from their mother was the new prince and princess, Mheetu and Kiara. Mheetu was a spiting image of the queen and Kiara was a spiting image of the king.

"They look just like you and I see that little Mheetu will have fur on his head just like father" purred Sarabi

Nala smiled and looked down at her now sleeping cubs. Kopa and Afua came in the cave with a very pregnant Kula and following after them was little Stark.

"Kopa, meet your new siblings, Mheetu and Kiara" said Simba with a smile

Kopa walked over and smiled down at his siblings before looking up at Simba.

"I'm still the future king, right?"

Simba chuckled and said "Of course you are, son. You are my oldest and there for you are my heir"

Kopa smiled and went to lay by Nala. Nala licked his head as she hummed a lullaby as the rest of the pride began to wake and start the day.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we _

_Don't understand _

_And the only thing we know_

_Is that things don't go _

_The way we planned _

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side _

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are _

_We are one_

Author's Note: What do you think about the members of the royal family? I got the idea of making Mheetu Nala's son, from a picture I seen. Just what if Mheetu was Nala's son instead of his little brother. So review and tell me what you think.


	11. Pridelander Morning

Author's Note: Thirteen reviews! I'm so happy words can't explain. So heres chapter XI, enjoy.

_~TLK:II~ _

A few more months past and Afua and Kopa had grown into handsome teens. As the other cubs were walking and talking. Both of the young lions has their manes growing down their neck and chest. The sun had just started to rise, as little stud at the peck pf Pride Rock. The light shone on her bright golden brown fur. Her reddish eyes shined with excitement as she ran and in the cave.

"Kopa! Kopa!" yelled the golden princess

Kopa groaned and opened an eye, "What?"

"You promised to watch the sun rise"

Kopa sat up and said "Kiara...I'm sorry but I have my lesson today"

Kiara pinned her as Kopa sighed.

"Kiara, why don't you play with Bella and the other cubs and when I'm done we will spend the day together. How does that sound?"

Kiara perked her ears and said "R...r...really?"

Kopa nodded and messed up the princess fur sticking up on her head. Just then a roar was heard. The teenage prince and his sister looked to see Simba getting up.

"Morning daddy" purred Kiara as she went to nuzzle the king's cheek

Simba bend down and nuzzled Kiara as he purred "Morning Princess"

Then Simba stud and stretched before looking at his eldest.

"Morning Kopa"

Kopa bowed his head and said "Morning father"

"Ready to began your lesson, son?"

Kopa nodded and said "Yes father"

Simba smiled and gave Kiara one last nuzzle before walking out of the cave with Kopa at his side. After watching her father and older brother leave, Kiara ran out of the cave and into the savannah til she got to a small cave.

"Bella! Soren! Wake up!"

Two dark brown cubs groaned and opened their bright blue eyes.

"Kiara, what's the deal?" groaned Soren

Bella yarned and walked out the cave and stretched. Soren followed, his black tuff ruffling up in the light morning breeze.

"So where are we going Princess?" asked Soren

"We got to wait for the others" said Kiara getting up

"You mean your brother and your boyfriend" laughed Soren which earned his a smack on the back of his head from his sister

Soren rubbed his head and growled at Bella, "What?"

Bella rolled her eyes as Mheetu and Stark came walking over.

"Hey every one" smiled Mheetu as he and Stark walked over and sat

"What's today's plan?" asked Stark

"Kiara was about to tell us what we were going to do" replied Bella

Everyone looked at the golden brown princess.

Kiara smiled and said "We're going to the Outlands"

Author's Note: So what do you think? In the next chapter we get to see teenage Kovu in training. Review and tell me what you think.


	12. Feelings Released

Author's Note: Seventeen reviews, thank you every one. I feel like I just won an Oscar. But really, thank you all for reviewing. I know that a lot of you are not into boy x boy stories, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking time and reading this story yet along review. I am also pleased that you the idea of Mheetu being Nala's youngest son. With out further ado, heres chapter XIII/12.

_~TLK:II~_

A dark brown teen lion with a growing darker brown mane flew through the air and landed with a loud THUD.

"Ugh...Nuka! Do you have to hit so hard" groaned The dark brown teen

An older sickly brown lion laughed and said "What the chosen one can't take a little hit"

Kovu rolled his eyes but stud straight when he saw his mother coming.

"Very good Nuka, you are dismissed"

Nuka smiled a fool smiled and bowed his head before walking off. Zira then turned on Kovu and with a sharp hit of her paw sent the young lion soaring though the air, again.

"You pathetic excuse" growled Zira

Kovu got up slowly as Zira circled the fallen teen and said "Kovu my son, you will try harder or you will sorry"

With that said Zira walked away leaving Kovu to clean out his minor wounds. At that time Princess Kiara and her gang was making there way to the out lands.

"I wouldn't go in there"

The cubs turned to see Bella and Soren's older brother.

Soren chuckled nervously and said "Afua, what are you doing here?"

Afua rolled his eyes and said "You better be glad it was me that over heard your trip to the Outlands than one of the adults"

Bella looked up and said "You wouldn't tell would you, Afua?"

Afua looked at the cubs and said "As long as you five head home right now!"

The cubs groaned, but head home without any protest. Kopa sat at the base of Pride Rock with an unpleased face. When he saw the five cubs approaching, he got up and walked over.

"Kiara, Mheetu followed me"

The young prince and princess looked at each other and followed their brother after saying goodnight to Afua and their friends. Mheetu and Kiara followed Kopa to the very field where their mother took Kopa when he was their age.

Kopa sat and looked to the stars.

"I'm not gonna tell mom and dad"

The princess and prince's ears perked a little and Kiara said "Your not?"

Kopa shook his head and said at the cubs eye level, "I once wen to the Outlands too"

Kiara and Mheetu's eyes widen as they asked "What happened?"

A smiled formed on the eldest prince muzzle as he thought about Kovu. The when he remember Kovu's smirk he felt a warm cozy feeling from deep within.

"Young master"

Kopa snapped out of his trance and looked up to see a blue hornbill.

"Yes Zazu"

Zazu landed and said "The sire wish for you and your siblings to come in"

Kopa took a deep breath and said "Take them home and tell my father, I went to consul with the stars"

Zazu bowed and said "Very well, young master" then he turned to Mheetu and Kiara and said "Come on then"

The prince and princess nuzzled Kopa. Before following Zazu home. Kopa sighed and began to walk off. Once he got to a hill top, he sat and looked to the stars.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?"

Kopa looked down to the dark speck that was the Outlands.

"I only met him twice, so why am I feeling this way?"

The teen prince thought back on how they met to the elephant gave yard when another smile form on his muzzle. That when it hit the PrideLand Prince.

"Oh kings! I think I'm in love"

In the Outlands Kovu just pinned Nuka down and put his right paw to his throat with his claws out.

"Now who's weak?" Kovu playfully growled in Nuka's face

Nuka groan and shoved Kovu off as Zira walked over.

"Much better, now you are dismissed"

Kovu bowed his head before walking off to a dirt mound. Kovu sat and sighed. As the Outlander Prince looked out over the river and into the Pridelands he couldn't help the smiled that tugged at his maw.

"Thinking about those Pridelanders?"

Kovu looked and saw a teen Asante. Over the months since their first Incounter in the graveyard they been hanging out and is the best of friends. Kovu knows Asante's secret and Asante is about to know his.

Kovu sighed and said "One in perticualir"

Asante smirked and said "Does the prince has anything to do with this?"

Kovu snapped out of his daydream and looked at the hyena.

The Outland Prince sighed and said "Its crazy, I only met him twice"

Asante smiled and nudged her friend and said "Love is a crazy thing-"

Before Asante could finish Kovu face pawed himself and growled "Love! What's love when a lion loves another male!"

Asante nuzzled Kovu friendly and said "That's why love comes in all kind of ways"

Kovu sighed and looked to the stars. Asante sighed too and nudged Kovu lightly before walking off. Kovu took a deep breath before singing solfly,

_**Somewhere out there,**_

_**Beneath the pale moonlight,**_

_**Someone's thinking of me,**_

_**And loving me tonight.**_

**_Somewhere out there,_**

**_Someone's saying a prayer,_**

**_That we'll find one another,_**

**_In that big somewhere out there_**

Kovu sighed once more before heading in for the night. Back in the Pridelands Kopa was singing solfly also,

**_And even though I know how very far apart we are,_**

**_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star,_**

**_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_**

**_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!_**

**_Somewhere out there,_**

**_If love can see us through,_**

**_Then we'll be together,_**

**_Somewhere out there,_**

**_Out where dreams_**

**_Come true_**

Kopa looked to the stars and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he sighed and head down the hill top. Unknow to the Outland Prince, that in a few years he will forget his love for Kopa. With only one thing in mind: to avenged Scar.

Author's Note: How was that? Did you like the the song that Kopa and Kovu sung? Review and tell me what's on your mind from reading this chapter.


	13. Manes and Rites of Passage

Author's Note: So we're back to Simba's Pride storyline, kinda. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others or more!

_~TLK:II~_

The night African wind blew softly through the savannah. In a tall baobab tree Rafiki was doing the finishing touches of Kopa's mane.

"Oh, Mufasa...every day Kopa grows more handsome, into a King that will make us all very proud"

The paints a mane on Kovu, next to Kopa.

"But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate. I am very worried Mufasa. Things are not going well"

Then the winds starts to blow, rattling Rafiki's gourds.

"Hmm? You havea plan?" asked the old baboon

One of the gourds falls, splitting in half. He then holds up the two halves against the painting of Kopa and Kovu, and brings them together.

"What? Kovu...Kopa...together? This is the plan?"

Then it hits him.

Rafiki starts yelling "Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh Mufasa, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!"

The winds starts to blow hard around Rafiki, which make him have a second thought.

"Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right-okay!" Rafiki yells

The winds clam down, but Rafiki did not. He began to continue shouting at the sky.

"I don't think this is going to work...but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

A few weeks later in the Outlands, Zira's pride had gather around in the main termite mound where a large rock sat in the middle. Where a young dark brown lion with a darker brown mane sat as his mother slinks around him.

Zira smiles as she begins, "You are ready!"

The pride smiles on as Zira chuckles and continued.

"Nice...very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny?"

The young lion spoke with without emotion.

"I will avenge Scar...take his place in the Pridelands"

Zira smiled and continued with the questions.

"Yes! What have I taught you?"

"The Pridelanders are the enemy"

Zira moved in closer and said "And what must you do?"

"I must kill Simba and Kopa"

The Outlands pride roar in reply. That night Simba and Kopa was heading home from another lesson when Kopa stopped walking. Simba stopped walking also and looked back.

"Kopa, what's wrong!"

Kopa shook head and said "Its just that I was wondering if I would a good job tommrow"

Simba smiled and walked over to the stressed prince and nuzzled him.

"My son, I'm sure you can handle it"

Kopa still looked like he was unsure so Simba sighed and said "When I came back and. Defeated my uncle, I couldn't just jump into being king. Rafiki had to help me with the rest of my lessons. And when I thought I was ready, I had to go thought the royal rite of passage. Was I little nervous? Yes! But I had your grandmothers, your mother and the pride to help me"

Kopa smiled and said "Thanks dad"

Simba hugged his son and said "Let's get some sleep"

Kopa nodded and with that the king and prince headed home.

Author's Note: So how did I do? I hope you liked it, cause sadly this is story is coming to an end, as you can see. But don't be too sad, cause there's going to be a sequel to this. Review and let me know what you think of a sequel for this.


	14. Love and Danger in the Air

Author's Note: So I decided to finish this between today and tomorrow, so enjoy!

_~TLK:II~_

The Pridelander pride gather at the base of Pride Rock and stud in two lines. Simba walks down the line toward Nala, who is sitting at at the end of the assembled pride. She looks quite worried and sad, but forces a smile with when Simba reaches her.

"here he is!" shouted a tan lioness

Kopa emerges from over a hill on the trail. He looks at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path. The prince looks worried until Rafiki speaks to him.

" Kopa"

Zazu lands nearby as Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily. As Kopa made his way down the path the pride began to whisper.

"My, how you're grown" purred Sarafina

Kopa reached the bottom and hugged Simba before looking over at his teary eye mother.

Nala smiled lightly and said "Kopa...my son-you have grown into a fine lion"

Kopa smiled and nuzzled his mother before running over to the edge and looking back. Nala and Simba noddy and smile. Kopa smiles back before running off into the field.

Simba nuzzles his queen and said "Don't worry dear, he'll be fine"

Nala nodded and watched her mate walked over to their mothers. Deep in the Elephant graveyard was Victor and Nuka standing on a ledge. Over the years Victor has grown well, he's buff and has a fine black mane.

"Yeech. This place is even creepier since most of they hyenas ran off"

Victor rolls his eyes and jumps down. While Nuka stayed up for a bit with annoyed look.

"I'm not scared, okay?" and jumps down

They walk over to one of the spouts and Victor drops the sticks against the edge.

"I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so special, why do he need us?"

Victor rolled his eyes and and said "You complain more than an pregnant lioness"

Nuka frowned and was about to say something when the spouts bursts and lighting the sticks ablaze.

Victor smirked "That's it! Now come on...Kopa already started his patrol. We have to move quickly"

Nuka grabs his burning stick and leans over the vents edge; it goes off scorching the small mane lion's face.

"Oooh! Fire!" laughed Nuka crazily and bounds off after Victor

Kopa made it to the northern border and started patrolling. Just as he started to head home a herd of was galloping his way. Kopa looked up and saw the plains in flame, he panics and run the ran he came. On a high knoll above the flames, where Zira and the young dark brow lion sat watching.

"The plan is in motion...Go!"

The young dark brown lion runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. On Pride Rock Nala was pacing as Simba sat not far.

Simba chuckled and said "Love, relax I'm sure he's fine. What could happen?"

Nala rolled her eyes and looks up and gasped loudly.

Simba walks over and said with a smile "I was only kidding, but-"

Simba stops talking when Nala lifts her paw and points out onto the savannah.

The king's eyes wide as he roared "No! Kopa!"

In the back of Pride Rock was a teen Mheetu lying on his lighter cream belly. When a young adult Afua walked over.

"What are you thinking about?"

Mheetu sighed and said "You'll laughed and more"

Afua raised a brow and sat, "Try me"

Mheetu sighed and took a deep breath before sitting up and pushing his head under the older the lion's head with a purr. Afua was surprised, but soon smiled and nuzzled the younger lion with a purr of his own. They stayed like that till they heard the king and the pride's roars.

Author's Note: What do think of the little fluff between Afua and Mheetu? So review and tell me what you think, I also might post two chapters of the sequel, I'm sure...but you let me know if I should.


	15. Royal Protocol

_~TLK:II~_

Afua and Mheetu looked at each other and started to get up when they heard the frantic yells of Afua's little sister. The teen dark brown lioness runs over and takes a deep breath.

"Mheetu!"

The cream prince gets up and said "Bella, what's going on?"

Bella closed her yes and when she opened them tears streamed down her face.

"It's your brother, he's caught in a field fire"

Mheetu eyes went wide as he ran off with Afua and Bella in tow. In the mist of the fire Kopa was running from the flames, but finds himself trapped. He looks around and sees a overhang above the flames. He run and leaps, he tries to climb to the top, but falls unconscious upon reaching the top. The dark brown young lion appears from the smoke and looms over the prince. Kopa wakes for a moment and sees the young lion baring his teeth down at him, then loses consciousness again. The lion grabs the nape of Kopa's neck and throws him on top of his large muscular body, and begins to carry him away from the fire. The lion leaps across chasms with flames roaring. They then tumbles down a slope into a pool of water, where Kopa begins to sink. The lion gasped and drives for the light pelted prince, and drags him to shore. Zazu is flying overhead and watches the rescue.

"I must tell the King and Queen!" gasped the blue bird before flying back to Pride Rock

The young lion drags Kopa to shore and he starts to wake, gasping for breath.

"Where am I?"

The young dark brown lion looks down at the prince and without emotion said "Your safe...in the Pride Rock"

Kopa looks bewildered and stands up, and grows "The Pride Lands! Who are you to bring me here, you rouge?"

The lion looked surprised but then growled "I think I'm the one who just saved your life!"

Kopa huffed and and snarled "Look rouge! I had everything under control!"

The lion smirked and said "Not from where I'm standing"

Kopa growled and said "Then move downwind, rouge"

The young lions confront each other. Kopa begins jumping from side to side. Soon this gets the young dark brown lion's interest.

"What are you doing?"

Kopa stops growling as he has a flashback when he was a cub. He shakes his head and looks at the dark brown lion.

"Kovu?"

The lion smirks, which makes Kopa smiled. But before the old friends could speak Simba came charging over with Nala and the lionesses from the pride.

"Kopa!"

Nala ran over and nuzzled her son.

"Oh Kopa! I'm glad you're all right"

Kopa nuzzles his mother briefly before turning to his snarling father.

"Father, wait!"

Simba turns to his son, and Kopa starts to speak.

"Father I was doing fine till that fire happened and even before Kovu...but"

But the prince didn't get to finish because Simba started roaring at the young outlander.

Nala looked horrified and said "Simba"

The king glares at her, but calms a little when he hears the voice of Rafiki.

"Hey! You! How dare you save the king's son?"

Simba looks back at Kovu and says "You saved him? Why?"

Kopa sighed and said "That's what I was going to tell you"

Kovu lifts his head and said "I humbly ask to join your pride"

Simba frowns and immediately snarls "No! You were banished with the other Outsiders"

Kovu scoffed and said "I have left the Outlands. I am a rouge, judge me now. For what I am...or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Simba snarls and pace around. Nala looks at her king hard.

"Simba! We own him our son's life!"

"Um...yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt...and royal protocol demands that all debts to be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception" said Zazu

Simba paces a few more before coming to a decision.

"Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgement. We'll see who you really are"

Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kopa who smiles at him. Zazu turns his back on the Outlander prince.

"Hmph! Riffraff" said Zazu before taking flight

They all make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kovu walking behind the Pride Lands King growling to himself.

Author's Note: So how did you like that? I'm starting to come up short with Author's Notes. So as usually please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!


	16. Unwelcome Stranger

Author's Note: Yesterday I went to Applebee's to celebrate my brother's birthday, so that had me the finish up today. Enjoy!

_~TLK:II~_

Everyone has got back to Pride Rock. Kovu had climbed up the rocky stairs and started to head in the cave with the pride till Simba ran over growling and snarling. Kovu just looked at the king with a glare before walking over to some rocks on the side. Kopa was the last to climb up and he saw everything that happened with his father and friend. The prince took a deep breath before walking over to the dark brown lion.

"Hey...thanks for saving me"

Kovu huffed and said "What kind of prince are you? You almost got yourself killed"

Kopa frowned and said "What?"

Kovu got up and began to walk away a bit, before stopping and saying "You wouldn't last three days on your own"

Kopa looked at the dark brown lion and said "And I suppose you can"

Kovu looked over his shoulder and said "Heh...yeah" with a smirk

Kopa gives a smirk of his own and was going to say something till he heard the voice of his father from the cave.

"Kopa!"

The light pelted prince rolled his eyes and turned to cave and said "Coming!"

Then he ran ahead and jumped in front of Kovu with a smirk on his muzzle.

"Since you can do so much better than me, you teach me what you know"

Kovu just looked on as Kopa begin to walk off.

"We start at dawn"

Kovu chuckles and says to himself "I look forward to it"

Away from Pride Rock On a hill top sat Zira and Nuka.

"Did you see that! He let him go, if that was me..."

Zira sneered and growled "Hush!"

Nuka shrunk back as Zira continued.

"The fire rescue worked perfectly and Simba fell for it. All Kovu have to do is gain the brute's trust and once he have Simba and his spawn alone...rraaagh"

Zira emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk. Around midnight Simba was having another nightmare. But this time instead of his uncle, it was Kovu who threw him off the gorge. Simba woke up with a start, he looked around to see he was still in the cave. The golden king took a deep breath and went back to sleep next to Nala. Simba woke up again later around dawn, he stretched and head down to watering hole. Once there Kovu was waiting with his claws and teeth bared ready to strike when Kopa jumped in front giving the Outlander a surprise.

"Morning"

Kovu sat sat on his butt speechless. He looked back at the watering hole to see that Simba was gone.

"Come on, I'm ready for the first lesson"

Kovu shook his head and said "Alright, the first lesson is stealth"

The two lions walk over to spot in the savannah with tall grass. Kovu was lying down smiling to him self with anticipating Kopa's pounce.

"3, 2, and 1"

On one Kopa pounced and Kovu ducked. Making the prince land on his back.

"You heard me, huh?"

Kovu stepped over Kopa and said "Only a lot. You're too tense, you gotta relax. Look and I'll show you"

Kopa got up and nodded. Kovu got low to the grown where his belly was touching the ground. With one move Kovu was running up a hill and pounced on a screaming meerkat. Kopa came running over to find Kovu standing over a shaken Timon. Kopa told Kovu that Timon was a friend of his father. Later Timon had the young lions to roar, so the nearby birds could leave so he and his buddy a Pumbaa could gets some grub. After ward, the gang introduce Kovu to fun by chasing the birds, which Kovu got the hang of and had a blast. Soon the four was being chased by a gang of rhinos. They hid in a small cave till the gang ran by. The group started laughing till Pumbaa and Timon started to leave which made the two males brush their muzzles together. They looked at each other, feeling quite embarrassed. They chuckled a bit before heading into the savannah.

Author's Note: What did you think, of this chapter? Please give me some feedback!


	17. Upendi

_~TLK:II~_

At the watering hole Kiara was a drinking when Stark walked over and started to drink too. Kiara looked at him from the corner of her eye and smirked.

Kiara lifted her head and sat back and said "Where's Carlisle?"

Stark lifted his head and looked at the princess.

"He's with Bella"

Kiara smiled and said "He likes her don't he?"

Stark nodded and said "I know he starting to get his mane, but Bella almost an adult"

Kiara looked at the almost adult lion and said "You know teens"

Stark looked Kiara in the eyes and just nodded. Because he was staring into the most breath taking eyes he ever seen and was speechless. Stark soon found himself leaning. Kiara smiled and lean in too, connecting their muzzles. Stark and Kiara smiled into their kiss. Night has arrived and Kopa and Kovu was in the fields lying on their backs looking at the stars.

"See that? That's nice" said Kovu pointing a paw a shape that looks like Pride Rock

Kopa laughs and says "Yea" then he sees another shape and said "Look, that one looks like a zebra. See the tail?"

Kovu laughs and said "I do, man I never did this before"

Kopa looks at his friend and said "Really, my family and I used to do this all the time. My parents say all the the great kings and queen are up there"

"You think Scar's up there?"

They look at each other and Kovu gets up and walks off.

"No one thinks he very great...do they? He wasn't my father, but he's still apart of me"

Kopa got up and sat next to Kovu.

"My father said that there was a darkness in him, that later destroyed him"

Kovu sighed and said "Mybe there's a darkness in me too"

Kopa put a paw over Kovu's as the dark brown lion pushed his head under Kopa's. At Pride Rock Simba was about to go out and spy till his queen stopped him.

"I hope you're not going to spy on him?"

Simba sighed and looked at Nala and said "Nala, you don't understand..."

Nala raised a eye brow and said "What don't I understand? Please in lighting me"

Simba sighed and looked to the stars.

"My father would never..."

Nala stooped him by nuzzling his side and said "Oh my Simba, you want to so much to walk the path expected of you, perhaps Kovu does not"

Simba looks at Nala surprised and said "What? How do you..."

Nala chuckled and said "Get to know him and see"

With that Nala walked in the cave and left Simba to his thoughts. Back into the savannah Kovu cleared his throat and pulled away from Kopa.

Kopa looked at Kovu and said "What's wrong?"

Kovu shook his head and said "Look, all my life I been train to...ugh never mind! I got to go"

Kopa looked at Kovu walking off with a sad look before saying "Kovu"

Kovu stopped and looked at the sad prince before turning and walking off. Kovu didn't get to far before Rafiki jumped in front of him and pointed a finger up from the grass.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kovu sighed and said "No where"

Rafiki sprints up and said "That's what you think" then the baboon slips under Kovu

Kovu looks back at Kopa with a confused look and said "Who was that?"

Kopa walked over laughing nervously and said "He's a friend of the family"

Kovu looks behind him to see the baboon on his back. Rafiki jumps off and tugs at Kovu tail.

"Follow old Rafiki and see"

The two lions run after the baboon as he swinging from tree to tree. Kovu soon stops and look around.

"Where is he taking us?"

Rafiki appears over the Kovu and Kopa's heads and pushed their heads together.

"Welcome to Upendi"

At that moment Bella and a grayish cream teen lion with a growing black mane and reddish brown eyes were strolling through the savannah.

"Have you thought about the future"

Bella smiled and leaned on the teen and said "Of course I have"

The teen looks down and said "Where did it take you"

Bella pushed her head in under the teen's chin and said "With you" with a purr

The teen smiled and nuzzled Bella with a purr of his own. On Pride Rock Kopa and Kovu had made it back and was nuzzling each other, before pulling away.

"Night" smiled Kopa

Kovu smiled back and said "Night"

He watched Kopa walk in the main cave before walking over to his standing stone. Just as Kovu laid down Simba walked over.

"Pretty cold out, tonight"

Kovu just looked at the king unsure what Simba was getting at.

Simba smiled down at his son's friend and said "Come on in"

Kovu stud and smiled at Simba before following the king inside the cave. On a hill sat Vitani as she watched the whole thing, when she seen that Kovu wasn't going to attack she rsn back to the Outlands where Zira was waiting on a large rock.

"Did Kovu complete his mission?"

Vitani shook her head and Zira gave a loud roar before looking at her daughter.

"Are you sure?"

Vitani nodded and said "Affirmative, I seen it with my own eyes"

Zira turns away snarling.

"Kovu can not betray us!"

Author's Note: So I believed there are two or three more chapters left. So the usually, please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Deception and Disgrace

_~TLK:II~_

Morning came pretty quickly, Kovu woke up to Kopa nuzzling his cheek.

Kovu smiled and said "Morning my prince"

Kopa smiled and purred.

Kopa got up and said "Follow me"

Kovu nodded and followed Kopa out of the cave.

"Kovu, I want to talk to you"

Kovu sighed and said "Kopa I need to talk to you to...it's about my training..."

Kovu was cut off by Simba walking over.

"Kopa, I don't want you talking you him"

Kopa frowns and Simba's face softened.

"Because I would like to speak with him"

Kopa smiles at his father and watch them walk down into the savannah. In the Outlands Zira was leading her pride to attack. Vitani was sent back to the Pridelands to scope where Simba will be taking a walk, not knowing that Kovu will be joining him, till Vitani came running back. Simba was telling Kovu that everyone deserve a second chance, when Zira and her pride showed up.

"Zira!" Simba growled as Kovu looked on with a shocked look

"Simba, what are you doing out here and all alone?" Zira sneered

The Outlanders growled in reply.

"Well done Kovu, just like we always planed!"

Simba turned to Kovu and growled "You!"

Kovu was speechless as he tried to find the right words. Zira ordered her pride to attack. In the mist Kovu was knocked out, while Simba was thrown into the bottom of a ravine. Zira and her pride chased the golden king till hrs came to a wall of logs. Taking a deep, Simba began to climb the wall. With a crazy laughed Nuka began to climb to wall after his cousin.

"Mother are you watching?" the small mane lion yelled to the dark tan lioness before whispering to himself "I'm doing this for you and I doing this for me"

Nuka soon grabbed Simba's back paw and made the king roar. A log under him gave way and made the small mane lion fall and get crushed by more logs that fell.

"No!" cried Zira as she watched the last piece of her beloved Scar get crushed

Kovu runs down and trys to help his brother before he was swatted away by Zira, who pulls the logs aside to see Nuka's face.

"Nuka..." Zira practically cried

Nuka starts coughing and said "I'm sorry mother...I tried"

"Shhhh"

Nuka mange to say "Well...I finally got your attention, dint I"

Zira smiles tenderly at Nuka and cradles his face in her paw.

"Didn't I" repeated Nuka before closing his eyes

Vitani walks next to Zira on the edge of the logs.

"Nuka" cried Vitani with her head bowed to the side

In the Pride Lands Kopa and Mheetu was waiting by a small tree with Zazu perched on a branch. When the princes seen their father limping their way. They waste no time and ran to Simba.

"Dad! What happened?" Mheetu cried out

"Kovu! Ambush" was all the king said before collapsing on his side

Kopa was shocked, all he manage to say was "No"

"Zazu! Get Rafiki" said Mheetu

Zazu nodded and fly away as fast his wings could flap. While Mheetu and Kopa carried their wounded father home. In the Outlands Zira was saying a prayer over her son's body. When done she turned and ran toward Kovu and smacked him with claws out. Kovu growled in pain, but when he looked at his mother, she gasped. Zira had given Kovu a scar across his eye.

"What have you done?"

Kovu glared at his mother and growled "What was wright!"

Zira raised a brow and said "And what would that be?"

Kovu stud proud and said "Protecting the one I love"

Zira let the words sink before roaring.

"Love? You are a disgrace to Scar and to this pride"

Kovu looked at Zira and said "I don't want nothing to do with you or him"

Zira advanced on Kovu growling.

"You can't escape it, Nuka's dead because of you"

Realization hit Kovu hard as he realized he killed his own brother. Kovu ran off shouting no. At Pride Rock the kingdom's animals came to see about their king when Kovu showed up.

"Kovu!" yelled Kopa only to be growled at by Simba

Simba was very angry and started asking why the young male came back, but before Kovu could get words in. Simba exiled him.

"No!" cried Kopa

The animals drove the scared lion out of the Pride Lands. Kopa came over his speechless and ran to his father.

"Dad, please reconsider"

Simba turns and growls "No! He used you to get to me"

Kopa wouldn't believed that and said "I love him! And he loves me, for me!"

Simba's eyes went blank as he looked at his son.

"I can't possibly call this love! You are a prince and princes does not fall in love with another lion"

Mheetu who nearby growled, which got Simba and Kopa's attention.

"Dad, I also fell in love with another male"

Author' Note: What did you think? I got the last line from the 2010 wolf movie, Alpha and Omega.


	19. We Are One

_~TLK:II~_

Simba sat there speechless, while Kopa also was surprised. Afua walked over and nuzzled the cream prince with a purr.

"When did this happened?" Kula roared

Afua pulled away and said "I'm not sure, I guess I always felt a connection with Mheetu"

Kula's eyes went wide as Chumvi stepped up shook his head. Kopa smiled at his brother.

"I for one have no problem with this" said Kopa smiling at the nuzzling lions

Simba looked at his oldest and said "Because you feel in love with an Outsider"

Kopa then turned back to Simba and said "You don't know him!"

Simba sighed and turned back to the peck and said "I know he's following in Scar's paws prints, I must follow in my fathers"

Kopa's eyes widen as he heard his father's words. Kopa frown and glared at his father.

"You will never be, MUFASA!" yelled Kopa before running down the rocky stairs and into the savannah

Simba stud almost breathless as he watched his son gallop away. Nala was sitting in between her mother and Sarabi.

Nala looked at the dark beige lioness and said "Sarabi, can you and mother handle the animals?"

Sarabi nodded and walked over to the peck with the dark cream lioness follwing behind. Nala looked at Simba who was heading in the cave. Nala got up and walked over to king.

"You were wrong"

Simba was sitting on the royal platform in the cave when Nala came trotting over.

"You can't actually be happy with this!"

Nala glared at her mate and said "My sons is happy! I don't care what sex their lovers are, as long as they make my children happy, I am HAPPY!"

With that the creamy queen lashed her tail and stormed out off the cave only to be rained on. Nala looked up and saw that is was raining.

"My lady!"

Nala turned her head and saw Zazu flying her way.

"Zazu, what is it?" asked Nala her eyes full with worry

"My Queen! The Outsiders are on the attack...it's war!"

In savannah Kopa was looking for Kovu as the rain drops damp his fur. Kopa soon sat on a hill top and began to cry. The winds started to pick up and the sound of thunder rolling reach the broken heart prince ears. Kopa sniffed some tears and looked to they dark sky to gasped. In the sky a shape of a lion was forming in the dark clouds. The figure was ghostly at first but soon gain color and coherence. The lion was bright golden with a bright red mane and glowing reddish eyes.

"Kopa" the lion's voice boomed

Kopa was awestruck but manage too say "Who are you?"

"I am Mufasa"

Kopa just stud gaping at the image of his late grandfather.

"Kopa, my time here is very short, but you need to know that your pride needs you right now. You are the only one that can mend the two prides"

Kopa just looked on as his grandfather's image began to fade.

Before Mufasa's image faded all the way he manage to say "And remember We Are One"

Kopa watched his grandfather fade into the sky before bowing his head and roll the words of his grandfather. Then it hit him hard, without another thought the prince turned and ran full speed home. Kopa ran to an edge of a gorge where on the other side was his pride going to war. Kopa stud there frozen as he watched his pride, his family get beat down. Then out of no where a dark brown lion jumps in between Zira and Simba.

"Kovu!" Kopa yelled

Zira growled and pounced, sending Kovu and her over the side of the gorge.

"No!" cried Kopa before jumping down and climbing over the logs to the other side

Kopa manage to get to the other side and land next two his father. Not taking time to explain to the pride he rushed over to the edge to see Kovu hanging on. A little further down Zira was sliding.

"Hold on, Zira!" shouted Kopa as he slid down

"Kopa!" shouted Nala

Zira looked up and saw the prince making way down. The logs that blocked the river soon exploded as the water rushed through. Zira looked back up and closed her eyes before letting go and falling in the raging water. Kopa's eyes went wide as he watched his lover's mother fall to her death. Kopa sighed and turned to Kovu, who smiled at him.

Kopa smiled back and said "Reach for my paw"

Kovu reach and grabbed the light prince paw. The two lions soon was up on the surface with their prides. When Kopa got his breath he turned to Simba who was shaken up and had a glum look.

"Father please listen to me"

Simba looked from the snarling Outsiders to his son.

"I was vist by a very wise king"

Simba's eyes widen as he realized who his son was talking about.

Kopa sighed and said "And he said We Are One, it took a minute but I understand"

Kopa looked from his father to the Outsiders and back to Simba.

"What? Them?"

Kopa nodded and turned to the Outsiders. Some of them growled out him.

"They are us, what difference do you see!" shouted Kopa

Vitani looked up and realized that the prince was right.

"Enough!"

The Outsiders looked at the second in command, well their new leader.

"Kopa is right, enough" yelled Vitani as she walked over to the Pridelanders side

The rest of the Outsiders exchange looks before walking over also. Simba looked at his son and smiled.

"Kopa"

Kopa looked and saw Kovu smiling.

"Kovu"

The two lions nuzzled and licked each other with a purr. Simba watched his son's happy expression and sighed.

"Kovu"

Kovu pulled away and looked at the golden king.

Simba smiled lightly as he said "I was wrong, you belong here"

Kopa and Kovu smiled at Simba's words. Kopa and Kovu nuzzled before Kovu leaned on Kopa. Simba smiled at his son before turning around to meet the faces of his pride and the Outsiders.

"Let's go home all of us"

The prides smiled at each before heading home, Pride Rock. In the morning word about the two prides joining spread fast like a wild fire. The kingdom animals stud at the bottom of Pride Rock to witness the union of Prince Kopa and Prince Kovu. Kopa and Kovu sat next to each other nuzzled as Rafiki blesses their union with a gesture of his staff. Simba and Nala then head down to the peck with Kopa and Kovu following as the pride bowed as the royals walked by. Once at the peck Simba roared, then he he looked at Kopa who roared second. Then the four roared to their subjects.

"Well done, my grandson! We Are One" Mufasa voiced boomed

Kopa smiled up at the image of Mufasa smiling down in the sun as the wind blew through his candy red mane.

On the outskirts of the Pride Lands stud a young lion with sneer on his muzzle.

"Celebrate why you can, cause I will be back and the Pride Lands will be mine" growled the lion as venaged turned his electric blue eyes to blood red orbs

Author's Note: So we have come to an end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think. I know this is most likely a very long chapter, the first. I'm not sure I can do it again, but I will try. So there will be an sequel to this, The Lion King III: The Royal Heir.


End file.
